Thank you
by TrunksPunkPixy
Summary: IT's 2:00 a.m. and I'm exhausted. This is a song fic about Rick and Evie! It's kinda corny but I think it's sweet!!! I hope you like it! It's just a one-parter piece of fluff!!


A/n : Hiya This is Candy

A/n : Hiya This is Candy! Well tonight I was hit with inspiration for a songfic. This Song is Thank you by my favorite artist Dido. I personally am a Rick/Evie fan so I decided to write this little vignette. I had to take a break from my other Mummy story. See, I'm suffering from an inferiority complex. It's scary being a new writer. Any way , I'd just like to say thanks to all those who reviewed "The Servant" , especially the ones who told me to take pride in my work. SO… here's a story I know I'm proud of.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, "The Mummy" belongs to Universal Pictures and the Song "Thank you" Belongs to Dido.

'Signifies song lyrics'

Evelyn ran through the endless maze of darkness around her. A cold and frightful mist rose from beneath her feet . She stopped dead in her tracks when she realized where she was. She remembered this place as if it were only yesterday. There in front of her lay two lonely gravestones. She took a step forward. 

The one to the left read "Elizabeth Evelyn Carnahan. Cherished mother, and adored wife". Next to Evie's mother's grave lay her father's, reading " Jonathan Sr. Carnahan. Beloved father, loving husband.

Evelyn knelt beside the grave's, silent tear's poured from her eyes like rain on a window. Then from out of nowhere a black hole appeared and sucked her into its endless dark abyss. "No, no," she cried. "Please don't leave me alone. I don't want to be alone." Then silence.

Evie jumped from her bed with a start, gasping for air. "A dream. It was all a nightmare." She sighed exasperatedly. She made her way to the bathroom. When there she made her way to the sink and flushed cold water onto her fevered face. "Oh that does it, I'm never drinking again," she concluded. How Jonathan had convinced her to have a glass of wine to begin with still bewildered her. However, that one glass of wine soon turned to two and so forth. She couldn't remember exactly how many glasses she ended up downing but she was about to. She had a severe hang over and was about to disgorge all she consumed the night before.

After she had vomited, she made her way down to the kitchen. From past experience she knew she had better eat something so she could take an aspirin for her headache. She stumbled through the darkened corridors of her little cottage.

As she reared a corner she saw the light in the kitchen was already on. The house smelt of freshly brewed tea, or what she assumed was freshly brewed. Upon entering, she was greeted by a cheerful "good morning old mum," provided by her, obviously good humored, older brother Jonathan. She mumbled something incomprehensible as she sat down across from him. He cheerfully stood and retrieved her a cup of tea. She was grateful, but said nothing. She took a sip but it sputtered from her lips, a look of disgust followed. Her tea was cold. She gave Jonathan a none to nice look.

He understood why his sister was irritable . After all unlike himself his sister couldn't handle her liquor, although she did down the greater majority of the wine, well actually she drank most of it, excluding one glass that Jonathon saved for himself.

"I feel awful," Evelyn sunk deeper into her seat while laying her head on the cool table.

"You don't look to good either," chimed in her brother with his usual jocular playfulness. She raised her head to say something, only to see the clock above him. 

"Oh dear, I'm late for work. I probably missed the bus. What am I going do." "Oh just skip one day and stay home with me," interrupted Jonathan.

"I can't Jonathan, I have bills to pay and you certainly don't have the money to pay them now do you?" It was more of a statement that an inquiry. 

"Please do , just this once? I get rather bored with no one to talk to. Besides it looks like rain," he gestured towards the window.

Indeed it was cloudy. "Oh today is just going perfect," she muttered sarcastically. "Jonathan I can't neglect my job like you do yours. Besides my new boss doesn't like me very much. He's constantly implying that he might fire me at anytime." Evie looked on the verge of tears.

Jonathan stood and hugged his sister. He knew she was having a hard time as of lately. She really missed O' Connell. Some sort business called him to England and they hadn't heard a word from him since he had left. His leaving caused some suspicion among the two siblings, as it came out of nowhere. 

Evelyn grudgingly made her way to her room to get dressed as fast as her spinning head would allow her. As she made her way out the door her eye caught a certain black and white photograph, in a silver frame, on her wall. A slight smile came to her lips as she mouthed Rick's name, then without a second hesitation walked briskly down the street.

'My tea's gone cold,

I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all.

The morning rain clouds up my window, 

And I can't see at all. But even if I could it'd all be gray.

Put your picture on my wall it reminds me that it's not so bad…It's not so bad.

I drank to much last night.

Got bills to pay.

My head just feels in pain.

I missed the bus, 

And there'll be hell today.

I'm late for work again. 

And even if I'm there than they'll all imply,

That I might not last the day'

Evie's day went just as it had started, horribly. As she predicted she had missed the bus, and she had to walk the four blocks to the museum . As fate would have it , it began to rain. She entered the library soaked, cold , shivering ,and her head still throbbing. 

She let out a heavy sigh. Just then her newly appointed boss through opened the doors , striding in with a smirk .This time he was really going to fire her not just threaten to. It wasn't because she wasn't capable , it was simply the fact that she refused ,and refused quite sternly, to date with him. He had a thing for this little spitfire. However, Evelyn was hopelessly devoted to Rick. He was out to requite. 

"Oh Evelyn," He called with mock sweetness. "Do you not know what time it is?" Evie interrupted " I'm dreadfully sorry sir, I missed the bus and …and," she trailed off when she saw the gleam of evil in his eye. "You're fired, dear." Then he walked off abruptly. She wasn't going to beg this time. She held her head high and walked out the door into the rain again.

"What am I going to do? That was the only job I've ever known. I can't pay my bills. What if the government seizes my home? Oh' and Jonathan, heaven knows I'm the only financial support he has. If only Rick were here. Over the past months he's become my only shred of happiness. I need him. Just to be with him would make me forget that this bloody day ever happened. But he's not here. He left me alone."

'And I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life.

And oh' just to be with you has given me the best day of my life.'

When she returned home her door was wide open. "Oh no," she thought. I've been robbed."

She bolted through the door, but stopped abruptly when she slammed into something or somebody very large in stature. She tumbled backwards, and fell on her rear end. She stood, but before she could say a thing a white fluffy towel was thrown around her shoulders and she was wrapped in a loving, warm, embrace. Tears flooded her eyes, as she threw her arms over the shoulders of her love. Her Rick. He came back he didn't leave her alone. From this moment she didn't care what happened. Her house could crumble before them, but it didn't matter cause he was with her.

'I push the door I'm home at last, 

And I'm soaking through and through.

Then you handed me a towel and all I see is you,

And even if my house falls down now I wouldn't have a clue,

Because you're near me.'

Rick stepped back and looked at Evie who's body racked with uncontrollable sobs. "Hey, it's okay," he beamed his comforting smile at her. "I'm here now, there's nothing to worry about." With those last words he knelt on one knee. 

"Evelyn I've loved you from the first moment I saw you. You are all that matters to me. I always want to be with you. I never want you to be alone. I know I'm not exactly the type of guy that a proper girl would marry, but I'd make you happy, you know I will. And, it's not like I can't protect you, I'd be here to lay to rest any curse's you might bring or get rid of any annoying dead guys you decide to raise from the dead." He then pulled out a small velvet box, then opened it to reveal the most beautiful diamond Evelyn had ever seen. He placed it on her finger. "Marry me." He practically demanded her to. Although this is Rick we're talking about and he usually gets his way.

All Evie could do was nod. He stood right as she was about to faint. Rick let out an over exaggerated sigh. "Thank goodness you said yes. It wouldn't be that difficult to return the ring but the mansion I bought for you in England would be rather difficult to refund." He smirked his famous O' Connell smirk.

Evie looked at him in confusion, but she couldn't gather the words to ask him how. Oh well, she'd find out soon enough. It really didn't matter. All that mattered was that he was there. She just wrapped her arms around his waist, and buried her head in his chest.

"Thank-you," she whispered. "For what?" He looked down at her. "For giving me the best day of my life." He bent down and stole her lips in a gentle kiss.

'And I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life.

And oh' just to be with you has given me the best day of my life.'

So what do you think good / bad? I liked it !! Give me your imput!!


End file.
